


Why Charles Was Happy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Charles Croydon looked back as he wandered near Salem homes.





	Why Charles Was Happy

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon looked back as he wandered near Salem homes. His eyes were on Sarah Croydon as she followed him with a new pet kitten in her arms. After looking ahead again, Charles attacked a woman. He viewed her wide eyes before his fangs pierced her throat. He smiled.

 

THE END


End file.
